scènes coupées
by les.coautrices
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Chapitre 3: Vous pensez que Severus déteste Harry à cause de son père? Que nenni! Il a contre lui des griefs bien plus personnels (1ère partie)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. On ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire ce genre de bêtises… Et encore heureux ! Les autrices appartiennent à elles-même (donc pas touche!!)

Avertissement : Cette fic est un pur délire de notre part. Vous allez y découvrir, à votre plus grande désillusion, ce qui se passe lorsque nous écrivons une fic. Préparez-vous au choc.

Titre : Scène coupée

Coautrices : Ayako et Mephie

Rating : G

Genre : Parody/Humor

Un mercredi soir, Mephie eut une idée.

« J'ai décidé , s'écria-t-elle, d'écrire un one-shot sur le moment où Sirius arrive chez les Potter, après la visite de Voldy ! POV Sirius je pense… J'en suis même sûre ! Parce que un POV de Harry…à seulement un an…

-Faut arriver à se foutre dans la peau de Sirius ! remarqua la sage Ayako avec justesse. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à le refaire !

-Voui. Mais le problème c'est qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé exactement. Sirius a pas pu confier Harry à Hagrid comme ça, tout de même… Et puis c'est Dumby qui a demandé à Hagrid d'aller chercher Harry…je doute que Siri ait gentiment attendu les fesses sur une pierre des fondations de Godric's Hollow !

-Il serait parti ? s'étrangla Ayako.

-Bon, il faut que je me mette en situation ! Tu joues le rôle de Peter pour m'aider? demanda Mephie avec un énorme sourire, avant de lui fourrer un déguisement de rat dans les bras.

-…

- Bon, pour l'occasion, tu joues aussi bébé Harry ! décide l'autre en lui balançant les couches ET le doudou.

-Rat avec sucette?

-Nan, pour cette fois, je te prête Nachoo !

-Je mettrai pas les couches !!!

-Maieuh tu mets les couches ou je te prête pas Nachoo !… Et puis il me faut aussi un Voldy ! réfléchit Mephie avant de lui balancer THE robe noire etc etc.

-J'AI CHAUD !!! râla Ayako en mettant le costume de rat.

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas trahir James et Lily. Je commence ma fic seulement quand Sirius arrive, mais il me faut l'ambiance.

-Je vais trahir James et Lily, acquiesca la coautrice. Niark niark ! C'est la faute James, l'avait pas à me piquer ma collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles !

-En fait tu es avec toi-même en Voldy, n'oublie pas !

Ayako passe THE robe noire etc etc par dessus.

-J'arrive chez eux, donc…MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDUM !!! Mes oreilles dépassent ! »

Elle enlève les oreilles de rat.

« Tout va bien, on reprend !Oh James ! Paf. Oh Lily! Paf. Oh Harry!"

Ayako met la couche sur la robe noire.

« Boum ! Ne jamais faire ça, les enfants, à moins d'être déjà par terre.

-Excellent, maintenant tu t'envoies à toi-même un AK !

-Non j'avada kedavrise ma couche …

-Hum si tu veux ! Essaie de pas faire dans les draps alors…

-Mais ça se retourne sur ma robe noire et HOP ! Plus de robe noire. Sniiiiiiiiif une si jolie robe noire !!!

-Voldy à poils… PAS D'IMAGES MENTALES !!!

-Tout va bien, j'ai le déguisement du rat par dessous !

-Donc bébé Harry est en fait Peter…

-Oui.

-On nous a menti depuis le début!!!

-C'est deg !

-Bon, maintenant, j'entre en scène… Je suis Sirius… Je suis Sirius …C'est parti… Jamsiiiiiiiie!!! C'est ton ami ador !!! Jamsie? Tu vas tout de même pas me laisser à la porte? Ah bah non, y a plus de porte... James? Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre?

-Gaaaaaaaaaaaaargh.

-Quand Lily te disais de nettoyer le sol tout à l'heure, elle voulait pas dire avec la langue je pense...

-Couuic.

-Tu oses me dire Couuic? A moi, ton MEILLEUR ami? Ton FRERE? OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !!!

-Et là, le fantôme arrive.

-James ???

-T'as pas compris que j'étais clams ??!

-Oh Merlin! Mon ami James l'est clamsé! QUE VAIS-JE DEVENIR EN CE MONDE OBSCUUUUUUUUUR????

-Bon tu vas me laisser reposer en paix maintenant ?

-Lily! je vais poser la question à Lily ! Elle a toujours eu les bonnes réponses, même en cours de potions… LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !! Ton mari l'a osé me clamser à la figure!

-Dans le lointain, on entendit : « OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! ». C'est Harry. OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

-Harry?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Dis donc crabouilleur de couche et terreur des purées de carottes... t'aurais pas vu ta... Lily! Mais que fais-tu par terre? Au cas où tu te serais cassé la g... pour éviter une chute à Harry je peux te dire que c'est rat

-Et un autre fantôme arrive. « JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES !!! »

-… parce qu'il a une grosse coupure sur le fr… heing???

-Dis, Sirius, t'aurais pas vu ce cré.... mon mari ?

-Lily????

-Qui d'autre pourrais-je être, sac à puce ?

-Et Siri se jette sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Aie !

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête de foutre des poupées gonflables par terre à ta ressemblaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHH !!!

-Se prendre les poing dans la g.... ça fait pas du bien !

-Lily! Tu sais que c'est pas poli de passer à travers les gens? Et c'est très désagréable pour moi...

-Oh pov tit sucre…

-Ma vie est terrible!

-Normal, tu y es avec toi-même 24h/24 ! Attends je vais te passer un bandage… Ah zut ! Je peux plus...

-James, meilleur ami de moi pour la vie l'est clams !! Et là, il réalise ce qu'elle a dit. QUOI?? Avec toutes les chutes de James quand il a pas ses lunettes, tu n'as plus de bandages??? Oui, c'est vrai, l'est clamsé, mais quand même !

-Mais c'est pas ça, triple buse ! Je ne peux plus les prendre ! Ils sont dans la salle de bain…

-Si c'est pas malheureux…faire le ménage aussi vite.. alors que le corps est encore chaud... ah d'accord.. J'y vais alors ! Dis donc, tu sais qu'il y a plus de porte ici? C'est franchement étrange.

-Ah boooooooooooooon? Fait Lily, en roulant les yeux.

-Je peux même plus en foutre une dans la tête de James quand il passera… se désespère Sirius.

-Il passera plus… IL EST MORT !

-Ah... oui, tu marques un point ! T'as franchement fait le ménage, toi, quand il a passé l'arme à gauche !!

-Sirius? Sois chou… Confie Harry à Albus !

-Hein?

-Je vais rejoindre James.

-Mais c'est toi qui disais encore hier qu'il lui pourrira les dents avant même qu'il en ait une mâchoire complète !!

-Oui…mais ça vaudra mieux que toi!

-Mais reviens! s'écrie Sirius, seul comme un con dans les ruines.

-Et seul le bruit du vent lui répond.

-J'ai même pas eu le temps de te poser ma question! Harry! Dis-moi que ta mère t'as dit où elle partait avant de partir..

-Areuh?

-Areux? Connais pas cette ville moi !

-OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIN !!!

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAARGH!!! Nan mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille??? s'époumone Siri en se tenant le cœur.

-OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !! continue Harry en montrant le biberon désespérément. OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

MAIS PUISQUE JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS UNE VACHE A LAIT!!!

-Harry prend la baguette de Voldy. Et la pointe sur Siri.

-Harry!

-Et il crie un féroce AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!

-Pas bien de menacer son parraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! le réprimande Sirius avant de courir se cacher, le fond du pantalon en feu.

-Harry se bidonne et refait la même chose. AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

-Et Sirius capitule: Ok, ok, j'ai compris, j'vais tout balancer à Albus d'abord! Et tu verras si tu finiras pas avec un dentier avant tes 20 ans ! Et tu sais quoi?

-Areuh?

-CE SERA BIEN FAIT!!!! Et Sirius enfourche sa moto, le doigt tendu vers le bambin…

-.. Qui le regarde et mord le doigt tendu.

-Mouais… pas mal… Mais je le voyais un peu plus tragique quand même ! apprécia Mephie.

-Bah, tu peux toujours essayer… remarqua magnifiquement Ayako. Mais je pense que cette version-là ferait une très bonne fic !

FIN

Mephie : Il y a encore quelqu'un ?

Ayako : OUI ! Regarde ! L !!! Un lecteur !!!

Mephie : Ô lecteur ador ! Relèveras-tu ce défi ? Il s'agit d'avoir encore suffisamment de neurones, après lecture de cette fic, pour nous écrire une review !


	2. proposition d'embauche

****

Disclaimer : pas à nous, à JKR, pas de sous !

****

Titre : Proposition d'embauche

****

Autrices : les coautrices, aka Ayako et Mephie

****

Genre : déjanté

****

Blabla des autrices : Ceci est une fic non prévue par nos deux cerveaux déjantés. Tout a commencé hier, quand nous étions décidées à écrire " Pourquoi Sevy déteste Harry… " Nous avons donc esquissé une première approche…Mais voila ce que ça a donné…

C'était une froide nuit de début d'automne. La lune, pleine ce soir là, était cachée par de sombres nuages. Cependant, les marécages étaient illuminés par l'approche d'un splendide oiseau flamboyant qui laissait derrière lui une traîne de feu, avec à sa patte, un billet au nom de Severus Snape.

" Les Marécages ! Nan mais il aurait pas pu choisir une autre résidence secondaire ? Je sais pas, moi… Les Bahamas par exemple ! Et je vous le donne en mille : où se trouve les Marécages ? Bingo ! En plein milieu de marécages sombres, humides ET malodorants ! Quel métier ! Et est-ce qu'on m'a donné les coordonnées ? Naon ! Parce que les marécages, c'est bien joli – enfin ça dépend des goûts, personnellement, je trouve cela douteux ! – mais c'est bien vaste aussi ! Foi de Fumseck, dès que je mets la patte dessus, je lui vole dans les plumes ! "

Le phénix tournoyait maintenant au-dessus des marécages sombres, humides ET malodorants, peinant à repérer le taudis qui servait de maison d'été au dégénéré auquel il avait un message urgent à remettre.

" Yeepee ! Cible localisée ! Commençons la descente en piqué ! Naon ! Pas trop piqué ! Pas trop piqué ! Mais où sont les freins sur ce nouveau corps ? Ah je vous jure ces renaissances incessantes !

L'oiseau réussit à se redresser au dernier moment, frôlant la cime de buissons étranges qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt.

" Ouf ! Note à moi-même : me munir du manuel d'utilisation à ma prochaine première sortie du nid ! Et Merdum ! J'ai à nouveau paumé la maison ! Bon, allez, un autre petit passage !

" Ahhhhhh les marécages… Ces lieux grouillants de vie, d'ingrédients à potion à poils, à écailles, à plumes ou chlorophylle ! Et ce calme ! Pas la moindre petite voix désagréable pour écorcher mes sensibles oreilles… Pas le moindre petit Maître à contenter… Le paradis sur terre !

Severus Snape se prélassait avec délices sous sa couette. Soudain, il se figea :

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? On dirait … que quelque chose brûle ! Mon chaudron ! Ah non, je l'ai éteint…

D'un bond, il sauta hors du lit et courut à la fenêtre :

" Fichus feux-follets ! Faut toujours que je me lève trois fois par nuits pour les éteindre et éviter que la maison crame ! Le paradis ? Pfuit ! L'enfer oui ! Bon, reprenons la logique de combat du parfait petit habitant des marais : d'abord régler son compte au feu-follet, ensuite s'occuper des buissons !

La mine résolue, il enfila sa robe, ses bottes, sa cape-imper, saisit sa baguette et sortit de la maison en pestant. Ayant repéré le feu-follet qui voletait à quelques mètres d'altitude – chose étonnante pour un feu-follet d'ailleurs, surtout que celui-ci se déplaçait à toute vitesse – il pointa sa baguette et prononça les mots qui plus tard entreraient dans l'Histoire : " Fais Plouf ! "

Touché au flanc gauche, le feu-follet ne disparut pourtant pas en piaillant comme les précédents, mais tomba comme une pierre dans le marais avec un bruit particulièrement répugnant.

" Mayday ! Mayday ! Appareil hors contrôle! Atterrissage forcé ! Tous les circuits sont grillés ! NAAAAAAAN ! VEUX PAS ALLER DANS L'EAU !

SPROUOTCH !

" C'est même pas de l'eau !!! se lamenta le phénix. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : beurk, beurk et rebeurk ! Ah je l'aurai méritée ma retraite ! Moi, finir plus bas que terre ! Quelle… Une minute ! JE M'ENFONCE !!! Help !!! Hyargh ! c'est quoi cette ombre ?

Snape jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à la chose qu'il tenait par ce qui semblait être son cou. Le feu-follet n'en était pas un. Non, il s'agissait d'une sorte de… chose à plumes et à bec encline aux bains de boue. Bref, rien de nouveau sous le soleil qui d'ailleurs ne se lèverait que cinq heures plus tard, une bonne raison pour en finir avec ces maudits buissons enflammés et retourner au plus vite sous la couette.

Il laissa retomber la chose là où il l'avait trouvé et tourna les talons.

Fumseck retomba dans un giclement écœurant de boue. L'immonde personnage qu'il venait d'élire sauveteur de l'année l'avait replanté là où il avait commencé à s'enliser. C'en était fini de sa carrière de brûlant phénix, option fidèle allié de grand sorcier… S'il devait un jour revoir Dumbledore, il lui définirait alors l'option en question ! Jamais, dans son contrat, il n'avait été stipulé qu'il était auxiliaire des postes quand les hiboux faisaient grève !

" Toutes ces vies de gloire, toute cette sagesse accumulée en train de s'enfoncer lentement dans la boue ! Sans aucun espoir d'en revenir ! Il avait vraiment touché le fond ! Mais… Mais oui ! Il touchait le fond ! La mare de boue n'était… n'était qu'une ridicule flaque de boue ! Pfff quel imbécile croirait vraiment pouvoir se noyer là-dedans ? Pas lui ! Ca non !

Dans un bruit de succion des plus gracieux, il réussit à extirper son aile droite du bourbier, au prix de quelques plumes récalcitrantes qui désiraient approfondir leurs connaissances sur les bienfaits des bains de boue, puis son aile gauche. Enfer et damnation ! L'aile droite avait recoulé ! La dégageant de nouveau, il parvint à se sortir du bourbier, puis essuya tant bien que mal la substance visqueuse qui s'obstinait à coller à son plumage de feu.

" De la boue, de la boue et encore de la boue ! Si encore ça avait des vertus thérapeutiques ! "

Irrité à l'idée d'être vu dans un tel état de crasse avancé, il s'ébroua avec force, ne réussissant guère à se nettoyer, mais au moins, il se sentait mieux. Saisissant de son bec le parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte, il s'en servit comme d'une serviette puis le jeta au loin dans un " Croac ! " de contentement.

" Bien maintenant, la mission : donner le parchemin à… ! Plan B : Essayer de faire comprendre à Snape qu'il lui fallait revenir à Hogwart de toute urgence. Rien de plus simple ! "

Ragaillardi, il se dirigea vers la résidence d'été du futur professeur.

Il passa par la cheminée et atterrit juste en face du lit, d'où sortaient des respirations régulières.

Il dormait déjà. Bien ça allait simplifier considérablement ses affaires. L'oiseau s'empara traîtreusement de la couette et partit à tire d'aile dans un ricanement diabolique.

Snape réveillé par le petit courant d'air frais qui lui chatouillait le visage, tira sur la couette pour se re pelotonner dedans, mais ne réussit qu'a faire glisser un des pans de la couette des serres de Fumseck. C'est au moment où il se retrouva suspendu au dessus de Londres que le maître de potions compris vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

" Au secours, j'ai toujours le vertige ! Lâche-moi, stupide volatile décérébré ! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire, crane de piaf ? Euh… finalement c'était un mauvais plan, ne me lâche SURTOUT PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que le phénix multiplia ses embardées, slalomant entre les différentes tours d'Hogwart, pour finalement lâcher la couette, et par extension de celle-ci le maître des potions…dans la cheminée de la tour de Dumbledore !

A peine avait-il atterrit lui et ses pauvres petites fesses sur des cendres encore chaudes, qu'un filet à papillons s'abattit sur lui.

-Cette fois, je te tiens Père Noël ! s'exclama triomphalement le sage et avisé directeur d'Hogwart à l'autre bout du filet.

-Kof kof, fut la seule réponse de Snape, entouré d'un nuage de poussières et de cendres.

Dumbledore regarda plus attentivement sa proie, et relâcha d'un air dépité le filet à papillons.

-Severus, vous venez de me faire une très vilaine farce ! Moi qui pensais avoir ENFIN réussi à capturer le Père Noël !

-Gneuh ? Fut la réponse de Snape encore un peu sonné par tout ce qu'il venait de subir.

-Bien sûr ! Si je ne le capture pas, je ne pourrais jamais avoir le secret de fabrication des chocogrenouilles que je lui avais commandé il y a de ça 104 ans, et au lieu duquel j'ai reçu une maquette du Ministère de la Magie. Vous vous rendez compte, déjà à cette époque le ministère faisait une politique de propagande !?! J'ai évidemment posé réclamation, mais il ne m'a JAMAIS répondu. C'est pour ça que tous les ans j'essaye de le capturer.

Snape fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, cela valait mieux pour sa santé mentale…

Il épousseta un peu sa robe de nuit (noire), puis demanda à Dumbledore pourquoi il l'avait rappelé à Hogwart à une heure aussi indue.

Dumbledore se rassit derrière son bureau, pris son air le plus sérieux et déclara gravement :

-Severus, nous devons envisager votre réinsertion dans la société sorcière. J'ai reçu pour vous une proposition d'embauche qui devrait vous intéresser, vous qui adorez le bruit d'un chaudron qui mijote. Vous connaissez Harold Hengel, de nom au moins…

-Pas vraiment non, soupira Snape.

-Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas le grrrrrrrrrrand Harold Hengel ? Mais enfin Severus, c'est lui l'inventeur des bonbons au citron " zeste démoniaque " !

-Ah. Et ?

-Je n'ai jamais compris ce nom ! Certes ils sont légèrement acidulés mais pas de quoi en faire un plat !

-Mais qu'est ce que ces bonbons ont à voir avec moi ? Ne me dites pas que…

-Eh bien si précisément ! Harold part en retraite, et il n'a aucun successeur digne de ce nom. Vous imaginez l'horreur ? Bientôt il sera impossible de trouver ces merveilleux bonbons dans les commerces. J'ai évidemment pensé à faire mes réserves, mais mon pauvre salaire de directeur d'Hogwart ne me permettra jamais de m'en acheter assez pour tenir ce long siège. J'ai donc pensé que vous pourriez reprendre le flambeau, vous sauverez ainsi des milliers de consommateurs de l'hypoglycémie. Et je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissant, jusqu'à la mort et au-delà. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je…je…je crains de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur Albus, bégaya Severus qui se maudissait d'avoir une imagination aussi fertile : depuis cinq minutes il ne cessait de voir un Dumbledore ectoplasmique lui rendre visite tous les soirs pour s'exclamer à tout bout de champ " merci, merci, merci, merci……………. !!! "

-Balivernes, une fois de plus vous vous sous-estimez mon cher Severus, vous serez parfait pour ce job, j'en suis certain !

Le maître des potions n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas, livrant passage à un professeur de Divination halluciné :

" La fin du monde !!! La fin du monde est proche ! La comète de la Prophétie vient de s'écraser sur le terrain de Quidditch après avoir passé à la croisée des constellations des Poissons, du Lion, et des Gémeaux ! Puis elle a fait un looping vers la constellation du Capricorne avant de s'écraser juste dans l'axe vertical de la Grande Ourse. ON EST FOUTU ! Dans exactement il y a deux minutes notre planète explosera, délogeant de son axe le soleil lui-même jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie. Ce sera l'ère du Chaos !!! Tremblez, ô mortels ! La vengeance de Sibylle Trelawney est proche !

Et elle repartit dans un tourbillon de voiles, la main tendue vers l'avant, marmonnant des " aômmmm " à tout bout de champ.

-Bien sûr, je peux aussi vous proposer le poste de professeur de potions ici même, reprit Dumbledore comme si de rien était. Alors, que choisissez-vous ?

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain de Quidditch, un certain phénix, aplati au sol, grommelait :

" Si je retrouve le crétin qui m'a envoyé du gros sel direct sur le croupion… "

Fin


	3. Pourquoi Severus déteste Harry

Disclaimer : Rien à nous, tout à Rowling, même les sous.

Titre : Pourquoi Severus déteste Harry ? ou encore Harry vs Sevy, premier round !

Autrices : Ayako et Mephie

Rating : G

Genre : Humor

§

Premier novembre 1981.

La pluie n'avait cessé de s'abattre ce jour-là, comme si le ciel faisait le deuil de tous les morts qu'avait provoqué l'ascension fulgurante du Lord, Lord qui venait d'ailleurs de retourner au néant pour une raison encore obscure.

Maintenant, lui, ex humble serviteur du susnommé psychopathe mais qui jouait depuis peu les agents doubles pour le compte de Dumbledore, attendait l'heure fatidique de son jugement.

Le soir tombait, il était resté toute la journée cloîtré chez lui. Il n'était pas suicidaire au point de sortir alors que le peuple recherchait activement les adeptes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, pour assouvir leur vengeance. Les circonstances aidant, il avait passé la majeure partie de cette journée à se repentir de ses crimes passés, et la soirée s'annonçait être aussi réjouissante, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit cogner à sa fenêtre.

Un hibou à n'en pas douter. Sûrement sa convocation aux procès qui allaient s'ouvrir d'ici peu, mais allait-il y assister en tant que témoin ou en tant qu'accus ? C'était là le seul mystère qu'allait résoudre l'arrivée de cette lettre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'au lieu du hibou -ou de la chouette- attendu(e), il se trouva nez-à-bec avec un superbe phénix. Reconnaissant l'animal, Severus se dirigea précipitamment vers sa cheminée et appela Dumbledore.

« Ah Severus, l'accueillit ce dernier. Je me désespérais d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune maître des potions, inquiet.

-Une affaire de la plus haute importance et extrêmement confidentielle qui requiert votre présence à Hogwart dans les plus brefs délais…sauf si bien sûr vous êtes occupé.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Dans ce cas, Fumseck se fera une joie de vous accompagner. Ce sera le moyen le plus rapide pour vous d'arriver à Hogwart. A tout de suite mon cher ! »

A ces mot le phénix, toujours perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, vola jusqu'à Severus pour montrer qu'il avait compris les attentes de son maître et qu'il allait s'en acquitter.

Le jeune homme alla chercher une cape, puis fit un signe d'assentiment à Fumseck qui le prit par un des pans de sa cape et s'envola.

Exactement deux minutes, cinquante secondes et sept dixièmes de secondes plus tard, le maître des potions arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir mon cher, une tasse de thé, un biscuit, un bonbon au citron ?

-C'eut été avec plaisir mais je sors de table.

-Tant pis. Cela ne vous dérangeras pas si je mange tout en vous parlant ?

-Mais faites, je vous en prie.

Dumbledore, tout en se gavant de bonbons tenta d'expliquer la situation à l'ancien Slytherin.

-Bien comme vous le savez, Voldemort a mené seul une expédition punitive contre les Potters. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Mystère et bonbon au citron –quoique j'ai ma petite théorie la dessus- toujours est-il que cette nuit-là, seul le petit Harry survécut.

-En effet, c'est ce qui était marqué sur le journal ce matin, acquiesça Snape.

-Ce que vous ignorez par contre, c'est que la maison bénéficiait d'un Fidelitas, dont le gardien était Sirius Black.

-Black aurait été Mangemort et aurait trahi Potter? Et là vous allez m'annoncer que je suis dans un monde parallèle ?

-Malheureusement non, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître c'est la stricte vérité.

-Merlin, mais où va le monde, soupira le maître des potions, si maintenant les meilleurs amis se trahissent… Si ça avait été moi le gardien j'aurais compris… et même je l'aurais fait avec une joie non dissimulable et non dissimulée !

-Severus ! s'offusqua le vieil homme.

-Bon vous me direz, Black avait du Slytherin dans les gènes, mais aux dernières nouvelles il avait un esprit désespérément gryffindoresque !

-Personne ne s'explique son geste Severus, et encore moins ce qu'il a fait par la suite…

-Parce qu'il en a remis une couche ? Remarquez, ça ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui… Et qu'est qu'il a fait d'autre ?

-Il a tué douze moldus et Peter Pettigrew dans une rue passante moldue.

-Toujours à se faire remarquer, marmonna Snape. Si je comprends bien il a tué deux de ses amis, et Lupin ?

-Epargné, enfin si l'on peut dire. C'est à moi qu'il a incombé la difficile mission de lui annoncer toutes ces morts. Depuis il est resté prostré chez lui et il n'a pas décoincé un seul mot. Pomfrey va s'occuper de lui tant qu'elle le pourra, comme l'infirmerie est calme ces temps-ci… Nous espérons sincèrement qu'il va s'en remettre, mais malheureusement il est certain que remonter la pente pour lui sera long et difficile.

-Et vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper du jeune Potter ?

-Nous lui avons trouvé une famille d'accueil, mais pour le moment les négociations sont en cours avec le ministère, et c'est à Minerva qu'a échu la délicate mission de s'occuper de cet ange.

-Et, moi ? Quel rôle je vais devoir jouer dans cette affaire, demanda Severus, soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'occuper du bambin.

-Ah ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez poser cette question ! s'exclama le directeur d'Hogwart. Voyez-vous, le ministère a décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un en repérage pour s'assurer que l'enfant ne sera pas trop mal traité. Mrs. Bagnold m'a aimablement laissé le choix de cette personne. Quoi de mieux qu'un Animagus pour remplir cette mission de discrétion. J'ai donc choisi Minerva…

-Ne me dites pas que…

-Vous avez deviné.

-Elle va amener le bambin avec elle ?

-Mais non voyons ! Mais il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper d'Harry, enfin il n'y avait plus personne…jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes.

-Oh non, déclara sombrement l'homme brun.

-Oh si ! répondit implacablement son vis-à-vis.

-Je refuse la mission.

-Impossible il n'y a personne d'autre, à part vous.

-Il reste Hagrid !

-Hagrid est certes apte à s'occuper de toutes les créatures possibles et imaginables, mais je doute que son talent s'étende jusqu'aux bébés humains.

-Parce que vous me croyez apte à m'occuper d'un foutu marmot ? s'emporta le jeune homme.

-Certainement plus qu'Hagrid, répondit du tac au tac Dumbledore.

-N'allez pas vous plaindre si vous le retrouvez noyé dans l'eau de son bain.

-Vous vous sous-estimez mon cher. Et puis je pense que ce sera excellent pour vous inculquer un peu le sens de la pédagogie. Vous en manquez sérieusement –ainsi que de la patience- ce sera une expérience enrichissante, vous verrez.

-…

-Alors c'est entendu, vous acceptez !

-Mais…

-Allons de ce pas annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Minerva.

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers privés du professeur de métamorphose, c'est-à-dire un confortable trois pièces avec une vaste chambre, une salle de bain, et un bureau, Minerva, après avoir coursé le garnement pendant dix minutes afin de lui remettre sa couche, tenté désespérément de lui faire avaler sa bouillie de citrouille qu'il avait refusé d'avaler, même lorsque Minerva lui avait fait la technique du souafle qui rentrait dans les buts, et essayé de le mettre au lit, gisait maintenant avachie sur une chaise, exténuée. Elle surveillait à peine le gamin. Celui-ci avait fait du bureau de la directrice de maison son territoire, et s'amusait avec toutes les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient c'est à dire cours, copies corrigées, copie non corrigées, et interrogations préparées mais pas encore données aux élèves. Il les faisait voler un peu partout, en déchirait quelques unes, mâchouillait les autres. Après une expédition sur le bureau, il trouva l'arme ultime pour rendre tout ces bouts de parchemin illisibles : l'encre rouge !!!

Il en renversa une bouteille sur un paquet de copies qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver à sa portée. De nature curieuse et courageuse (après tout, c'est un futur gryffindor ET un Potter…), il toucha le liquide précautionneusement, puis mit carrément sa main dedans et redécora la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait - tout du moins la partie qu'il pouvait atteindre - avant de se peinturlurer son visage et son pyjama rouge avec des vifs d'or qui voletaient un peu partout. Tout à son amusement Harry poussait des éclats de rires à tout bout de champs, ce qui, en temps normal aurait du inquiéter Minerva, mais elle était bien trop épuisée pour penser à faire l'Auror. Tout à coup le silence se fit dans la salle d'à coté. Le professeur haussa les sourcils d'un air inquiet, mais en même temps rempli d'espoir, le petit monstre était-il ENFIN endormi ? Ou préparait-il une autre bêtise plus grosse qu'un géant ?

Elle opta pour la seconde solution lorsqu'elle se sentit d'un coup délestée de sa baguette. Le temps de regarder vers le bas, le gosse avait déjà décampé derrière les tentures écossaises. Il utilisait l'universelle technique du « je ne la vois pas, elle ne me voit pas » commune à tous les enfants de cet âge, car, bien qu'il avait effectivement la tête camouflée, ses pieds dépassaient de la tenture, et se tortillaient de contentement.

A pas de loup, la sorcière s'approcha de la tenture, mais a à peine un mètre de son objectif elle entendit un « agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » et un jet de lumière traversa la chambre tandis que derrière la tenture Harry se bidonnait allègrement.

Minerva à peine remise du choc, se précipita vers la cachette du garnement pour récupérer son bien. Il était dangereux de laisser une baguette à portée d'un gosse d'à peine un an qui semblait déjà avoir de très bonnes dispositions pour la magie. D'un geste vif, elle souleva la tenture derrière lequel Harry s'amusait avec sa baguette comme d'un hochet. Il regardait de temps à autre ledit objet d'un air curieux et désappointé avant de le secouer de nouveau comme un forcené. Mais, rien à faire la baguette ne produisait plus la moindre petite étincelles. Désespéré l'enfant porta la baguette à sa tempe, et, regardant d'un air larmoyant son futur professeur de métamorphose lui fit au revoir de sa main libre.

Tentant le tout pour le tout Minerva plongea vers le gosse pour reprendre sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Harry lui opposerait résistance. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur le côté, avant que la Gryffindor ne se relève, espérant par la même occasion que le bébé lâcherait ce précieux bout de bois, mais visiblement il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille !

-Mais lâche ça ! s'exclama la sorcière tout en secouant la baguette – et le jeune Potter par la même occasion – comme un prunier.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Harry lâcha la baguette et se retrouva propulsé, couche en avant, vers la porte d'entrée. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, au même moment Albus ouvrit la porte, et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le futur baby-sitter. Ce dernier put alors apprécier à sa juste valeur le potentiel destructeur de sa future vict…euh du jeune Potter.

§

A suivre…

§

Note : L'abus de cartoon est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération !


End file.
